


Hey.

by CrazyD



Category: ONEUS
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyD/pseuds/CrazyD
Summary: 有Doon、英雄的描寫，涉及一點點r
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Hey.

李抒澔怕冷。 

「哥，你在发抖诶。」李建熙有点无奈，口气像是在哄小孩，「我们别做好吗？我不想看你感冒──」 

「但我想做啊。」 

李抒澔倔强地说，身子却禁不住地发抖。李建熙侧卧在他身旁，用手轻轻抚摸哥哥柔软的头发，满脸温柔却又感觉有些好笑。他伸手去拽被李抒澔的糟糕睡相弄得一团糟的被子，想给对方光裸的身子披上，却反被李抒澔抓住手腕，一个猛然翻身便被一齐捲进蓬松的羽绒被子里头。 

捲曲细软的发丝轻轻蹭过建熙的鼻尖，李建熙忍不住睁大了双眼──他有些被抒澔的举动吓着了。在极近的距离下，李抒澔却用一种居高临下的眼神高傲地看着他──也许是想要展现一些身为哥哥应有的尊严吧，但在李建熙的眼里只有对方因寒冷而微微发抖的红润双唇。 

哥。李建熙想要说话，但尚未说出口的话语却被李抒澔的吻给硬生生吞下了肚子。以往都是李建熙主动去亲李抒澔，而且仅仅只是蜻蜓点水般的浅浅一吻──但眼前这个？建熙不禁头晕目眩，太过侵略性了。抒澔挑衅地用舌去刮蹭口腔中最为敏感的牙龈，温软的唇瓣溼溼热热地贴在他的唇上。哥。李建熙模糊不清地说，双手插进了李抒澔松软的发间。他用右手扳倒了李抒澔，但吻没有停下──建熙将他圈在自己的怀里。他在一瞬间尝到了夺回主导权的胜利感，他可以感觉到李抒澔和他自己的东西正抵在两人的胯间，慾望在小而暗的空间里勃发。他甚至尝到了血味。 

「所以呢？」 

李抒澔气喘吁吁地说，温暖的气息软软地拂过了建熙的脸。 

「不可以。」李建熙干脆地说，「你会感冒。而且明天还要练习──难道你想让大家看你身上那些......」 

「那些什么？」 

「呀，哥，别提那些──」 

「说啊。」 

李抒澔在他耳边低语，双手诱惑性地攀上了他的背脊。 

\- 

「我怀疑他根本性冷感。」李抒澔忿忿不平地抱怨，手里抱着从孙东柱床上随手抓来的玩偶，「我衣服都脱了，也都硬了，他居然不碰我，自己去厕所解决？这不是性冷感是什么？」 

「这叫体贴，不叫性冷感。」 

XION翻了个白眼，表示他对李抒澔的直男感有多无奈。他没有理会李抒澔那串细细碎碎发着的牢骚，迳直把他手上那包早已拆封却乏人问津的薯片拿了过来。 

「这不挺好的嘛。建熙本来就是个温柔的人，你要好好珍惜才对。」 

吕焕雄接口说道。 

他们三人的小小聚会差不多是在两个多月前开始的──在焕雄和东柱得知抒澔和建熙开始交往后。第一个知道的人是不小心撞见两人在公司角落接吻的焕雄，然后很快地东柱也知道了。在这个聚会里，他们无所不聊，但主要是围绕在他们的男朋友身上──例如现在。 

「工作忙了这么久，好不容易可以休息一下......怎么能因为我怕冷就坏了兴致？」 

李抒澔沮丧地垂下头，像只耷拉下蓬松尾巴的松鼠。前阵子他们才从美国巡回演出中结束，在回到韩国仅剩的这几天，他希望他俩能好好地放松下来狠狠地做一次。男人哪那么容易弄坏的。李抒澔嘟嘟囔囔地说。 

「说到这个，LEEDO哥也很温柔──在床上的话。」XION口齿不清地说，双颊因塞满食物而鼓鼓胀胀。「我只要声音稍微大一点他就会紧张到不行，问东问西的──」 

「哦......」 

吕焕雄若有所思地点着头，丝毫没注意到其馀两人的热切目光。 

「英助哥在床上应该也是吧？感觉他技术就很好哦。」 

「有没有什么感想啊焕雄──」 

「一定要形容吗？」 

吕焕雄面有难色，眼神有些躲闪。李抒澔和孙东柱怪叫着朝他扑来，三人又笑又闹地捣鼓了好一阵子，最后在抒澔和XION一人压制一人搔痒的攻势下又哭又笑地举了白旗。 

「英助他挺爱讲骚话的......」吕焕雄红着脸，扭扭捏捏地说，声音到最后几乎细不可闻，「技术很好？」 

「哇哦。」 

「好意外。」 

「虽然很舒服但是做完都很累啊，所以一定得挑隔天假日才能做......」吕焕雄用力打了一下李抒澔的大腿，「别那样看我！我们不在宿舍做！」 

我又没说什么！李抒澔无辜地说，顺道偷偷用手肘撞了下孙东柱。吕焕雄害羞的样子真的可以说得上少见，尤其是现在──瞧，他的耳朵红得都可以滴出血来了。 

李抒澔在调侃焕雄时，仍忍不住偷偷想了想李建熙在床上讲那些下流话的样子。抒澔哥，你看，你的里面咬得我好紧啊。他可以想像到李建熙那双性感的手紧紧地扣住他的手腕，丝绸般柔软的声音却在叙述一些淫秽不堪的事实──他咬了咬舌尖，耳朵发烫。谁顶得住啊。 

他几乎没有看过李建熙对自己使坏的样子。建熙给他的感觉像春天刚刚萌芽的花朵或是轻轻掠过面颊的温柔微风，清新温暖，带着太阳的香气。他们第一次做爱时，他光是听到建熙咬着牙根叫他抒澔的那瞬间，差点就直接缴械投降。 

「哥，你怎么脸那么红？」 

「抒澔哥是欲求不满吗？昨晚没做到真的打击很大？」 

「才不是！」 

◇ 

「怎么办，抒澔哥好像生气了。」 

李建熙对着吕焕雄唉声叹气，连眉头都垂了下去，像只失了主人欢心的沮丧小狗。吕焕雄没有说话，只是咕嘟咕嘟大口灌着水，反倒是站在一旁的金英助凑了过来。 

「吵架了？」 

「我......我不知道。」李建熙嘟着下唇，眉眼间一片愁云惨雾，「抒澔哥最近几天都在发呆，没怎么理我──」 

「啊，反正肯定不是你的错吧。」吕焕雄抹掉了唇边的水珠，「抒澔哥情商那么低。」 

李建熙玩着自己的手指，偷偷瞄着在练习室角落和金建学打打闹闹的李抒澔。最近的这几天，李抒澔总躲着他，尤其是李建熙去牵他的手时，抒澔便会受惊似地红着脸，有意无意地躲闪了下。而这一切都出现在抒澔要求做爱的那天之后。 

李抒澔怕冷。他怎么能看着他在寒冬里光着身子发着抖还有心情做那回事？虽然当天他也偷偷躲进厕所，想着抒澔打了发手枪──别想了李建熙，他提醒自己，这里可是公共场合啊。 

「大抵而言，吵了些什么？」金英助关心地说，「说不定我可以帮忙。」 

「呃──嗯──就是──」 

他吞吞吐吐地说不出所以然。金英助看着他的脸色也有了几分明白，猫一般的唇角也意味深长地翘了起来。 

「建熙呀，有些事情还是要好好说开的啊。」 

「哥，你不要乱教建熙一些有的没的。」 

吕焕雄的脸色慌张。建熙来来回回看着眼前的两人，不太明白究竟发生了什么事。金英助笑着搂了搂焕雄的腰，安抚似地用下巴磨蹭在怀里扭动的后辈。李建熙皱起了脸，夸张地说了句别在我眼前放闪啊，然后又啊了一声，抬起了眉毛。 

「记得前阵子抒澔哥叫我骂骂看他？因为这要求太奇怪就被我回绝了，但现在仔细想一想，果然还是有哪里不对劲。」 

「喔？」 

金英助拖长了尾音，抱着吕焕雄的双手又收紧了一些。李建熙总感觉他俩在用眼神交流的事情是他不能涉足的，但他又隐隐感觉金英助知道这句话背后的意涵──死马当活马医吧。李建熙下定决心，鼓足勇气。 

「英助哥能教我些什么吗！我的经验不足真的非常抱歉！」 

「李建熙啊啊啊！！」 

吕焕雄哀号似地大叫了声，随后叹了口气，便无力地挂在金英助的怀里，一副算了这全是你自找的表情。而金英助则笑得差点岔了气。 

这是一种情趣。金英助说。 

\- 

「抒澔哥。」 

李建熙靠在李抒澔身旁，小心翼翼地碰了碰他的手，「你还在生气吗？」 

「啊？生什么气。」 

李抒澔疑惑地微微挑眉。李建熙像只可怜兮兮的拉不拉多，他都可以看见建熙背后在地板上紧张地来回甩动的尾巴了──我们什么时候吵架了？抒澔实在是摸不着头绪。 

「前几天我不是不肯和你做吗？我还以为你生气了，躲我躲好几天......」 

「噢，不......那个啊。」 

都怪吕焕雄分享那些乱七八糟的东西，才让他在每次看到建熙时，脑袋都是那些不三不四的幻想！李抒澔支支吾吾地想要解释，却不知如何开口──因为我看到你，就会想到你对我说下流话的场面──这种解释，要他如何开口？ 

「如果抒澔哥真想要的话，也不是不可以......」李建熙侷促又害羞地说，语速快得要李抒澔竖起耳朵才能捕捉到他所说的每一个字词，「只是应该要去外头开房......在宿舍做还是太奇怪了，又没有暖气，怕你着凉。」 

「天啊，你该不会这几天都在想这件事吧？」 

「我以为哥因为这件事在生我的气。」李建熙可怜兮兮地说，将头靠在李抒澔的肩膀上。「这样算是和好了吗？抒澔哥。」 

李抒澔不禁有些好笑──他们根本没吵架啊。 

「可以啊。」他用手指轻轻划过李建熙的大腿，「让你看看哥哥这几天学到了什么。」 

-


End file.
